


The Mercy In You

by mercurialMalcontent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slavery, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Fenris, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What good is an expensive, well-trained slave if one can't parade him around nearly naked to make one's lessers jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mercy In You

Tonight, Danarius holds court in the parlor he reserves only for his closest companions. It's sumptuously decorated in rich, dark woods and fine fabrics with just a hint of a shimmer to look eerily beautiful in the intimate candle lighting. Along one wall stand bookcases crowded with thick tomes and curio cabinets stocked with a few well-chosen monstrosities, and along another a sideboard stocked glasses as well as a variety of liquors and wines. Multicolored cushions are piled on the couches, and in the center of it all sits the broad, deep armchair that's almost a throne in its grandeur.

The mage sprawls rakishly in the chair, wearing only his baggy dark trousers, a brightly patterned undertunic, and a smirk on his lips, as if he were a man decades younger and not a magister with iron-grey hair and a lined face. His companions - lackeys, hangers-on, backstabbers, and the like - lounge casually on the couches as if they weren't hanging off his every word.

Fenris stands just behind and to the left of Danarius's chair, as still as stone but poised to move as he waits for Danarius to command him. He had ordered Fenris to wear naught but skintight leggings, and will no doubt order Fenris to do menial tasks if he deigns to pay Fenris any notice at all - because what good is an expensive, well-trained slave if one can't parade him around nearly naked to make one's lessers jealous?

Danarius snaps his fingers. "Fenris, pour us some wine. The Ferelden 8:75."

Fenris steps out of the shadows as Danarius launches back into discussion of some magical esoterica. He all but ignores Fenris, even as his guests eagerly fill their eyes with Fenris's naked chest. He'd been ignoring Fenris for days now, and until tonight Fenris had nearly made himself sick trying to figure out how he'd displeased his master. When Danarius had told him what to wear, the copper had dropped. The whole week had been one of Danarius's games to keep Fenris on his toes and eager to please, and now the game continued with more players.

Fenris isn't about to be a dog begging for scraps, however. Let Danarius ignore him while the others gaze at him hungrily. He radiates menace as he saunters around the room under the weight of leers so heavy they're nearly tangible on his skin, placing and filling glasses in front of mages who look as if they'd like to devour him whole, and leaving curious whispers in his wake.

He notes with satisfaction the way the mages stare at his chest, his ass, the curve of his hips, but how they shrink back at his glower if they happen to meet his eyes. They know he doesn't need a weapon - he could kill any of them with the bottle he holds just as easily as he could with a sword - and they also know that it's more than their lives are worth to try to touch him. 

Danarius knows it as well, and he pays their lust no mind so long as it doesn't affect the conversation. This is a part of the game, too.

The last glass to pour is Danarius's. He always has it thus when he hosts; he fancies that it makes him appear magnanimous. All eyes except for Danarius's are on Fenris as he places the glass and pours. He lingers after he lifts the bottle, looking at Danarius from under his lashes for a long moment before starting to straighten. Danarius glances his way and holds his gaze, a tiny smile flickering across his lips before he turns back to the conversation.

Relief washes over Fenris. He fights not to show it as he stalks back to the sideboard to return the bottle. Danarius's attention is once again elsewhere as Fenris returns to his side, but Fenris is no longer on edge. He hasn't done anything wrong, and he's in on the game now. If he continues to please his master, Danarius will please him.

It's some time and increasingly esoteric conversation before Danarius snaps his fingers again. "Another round, Fenris," he says, his pale eyes locking on Fenris's and a smile playing on his lips.

Heat rises in Fenris's belly. He lives for that look; it means Danarius is quite happy with how he's playing the game. He gives a little more swing to his hips and a bit more smolder to his expression as he refills the mages' wine glasses. As he meets their eyes unabashedly they squirm in their seats, caught between their lust and their anger at the impropriety of an elven slave looking at them with such haughtiness.

Danarius watches Fenris move, his smile growing more and more satisfied as Fenris intimidates his guests into frustrated arousal. When Fenris reaches for Danarius's glass, he moves it out of reach and beckons. "Put that aside and come here."

For a split second, Fenris hesitates. Here? Now?. He covers it by setting the bottle down next to Danarius's wine glass with exaggerated care. No one but Danarius notices, and Danarius only shows it by his smile growing fractionally wider. 

Fenris comes to Danarius and allows Danarius to pull him into his lap. He tries to relax, as if Danarius shows him physical affection in front of company every day. "Relax, little wolf," Danarius murmurs into his ear as he wraps an arm around Fenris's waist and pulls him close.

The conversation falters as Danarius's guests stare. Danarius makes an impatient gesture. "Well go on, Hadriana - what was that you were saying about infusing quartz with lyrium?" He slides his hand up Fenris's chest. "Something about resonance?"

Hadriana clears her throat and wrenches her eyes away from Fenris's body. "Y-yes. The resonance of the quartz attracts minor demons when, uh--" Her eyes flick to Fenris again as Danarius cups one of his pectorals, and away as Fenris glares. "When infused by a Tranquil. But that method doesn't allow them to be bound within the crystal."

Danarius strokes Fenris's nipple with a thumb, and Fenris grits his teeth against a gasp. A muscle twitches in Hadriana's jaw as she spits out her theory, sounding like she hates every word. The mages that aren't Hadriana cast Fenris's chest furtive glances and exchange murmurs. Fenris fights to ignore them. _Let them wonder,_ Fenris thinks. _Let them--_

His thoughts go astray as Danarius pinches his nipple. He can't repress a shudder as Danarius gives it a long, slow pull. Despite the ache it sends straight to his crotch, Fenris tries to keep his eyes on the room, or at least look alert. He can't guard Danarius like this, he has too many blind spots and he's far too distracted, but he has to at least pretend.

Hadriana is pointedly not looking at him, but the others have no such compunctions. A dark-haired mage smirks as his eyes travel up Fenris's body. Fenris fixes him with a glower, but his satisfaction at seeing that smirk falter is thin. Damn Danarius and his games anyway, potentially risking his life to keep up his show! Danarius pulls at Fenris's nipple again and Fenris can't quite smother his groan. This is... immensely foolish...

Maker help him, he wants to let his head loll on Danarius's shoulder and pant into his ear. The eyes upon him only make it harder to resist, not less; it'd show the mages how thoroughly he gives himself over to Danarius. Fenris is something that they can never hope to take away from him, no matter their machinations, scheming, or promises.

Despite Danarius's facade of careless disregard as he talks about the merits of vapor chamber infusion, the way he lavishes Fenris's nipple with attention is sign enough that he knows how hard it is for Fenris to resist, too.

Danarius's fingers still as the conversation passes to someone else, and he gives Fenris's pectoral a possessive squeeze. Fenris's relief and disappointment is only momentary, for Danarius slides his other hand up Fenris's inner thigh. 

Fenris tenses as Danarius's hand slows but doesn't stop. _No, no, please, not here in front of all these people--_

His wordless pleas go unheeded. Danarius idly plays with the fastenings on the side of the crotch panel of Fenris's leggings, blithely ignoring both Fenris's tension and the blatant stares of some of his guests.

Fenris tries glower more to hide how he's gone rigid with terror. _He can't mean to--_ But as soon as Fenris thinks it, Danarius is undoing the fastenings that keep the panel closed. 

"Relax," Danarius murmurs into his ear, and slides his hand into Fenris's leggings.

A mage titters, loud enough to be heard over the now-strained discussion, and is quickly hushed. Danarius casts an amused, challenging look over the gathering, as if he is doing nothing more than telling a racy joke, and not fondling his favorite slave's genitals. 

Maybe that is the joke. Fenris fights down nausea as almost as much as he fights the urge to arch up into Danarius's hand.

Danarius knows all too well what he likes. He traces his fingers up and down Fenris's cunt, almost but not quite grazing the hardening clit peeking past his labia. As Fenris squirms, Danarius's fingers descend to tease Fenris's slit, hinting that his long, thick digits might plunge deep at any moment. 

Thank the Maker for small blessings that the lighting is too dim and the leggings too dark for the guests to get a good look at just what Danarius's hand is doing. It's just another part of the game he and Danarius play against the guests, as they guess at just how unusual Danarius's bodyguard is.

Fenris forces himself to relax and enjoy Danarius's attentions, even though his composure frays further by the second. Danarius's fingers press against his slit and he quivers, struggling not to spread his legs wide. It's only a ruse, however; Danarius brushes his fingers upward against Fenris's clit, and Fenris's hips jerk.

The mage speaking stammers to a stop, his eyes fixed on Fenris's crotch. Danarius chuckles and rubs Fenris's labia over his clit, and Fenris can't stop his hips from jerking again. "Is there something stealing your attention, Flavius?" Danarius says over Fenris's strangled sound of dismay. The man doesn't look up. Danarius snaps the fingers of his free hand. "Flavius!"

Flavius jumps. "Er, yes! I mean, no. My apologies, I meant-- As I was saying! Vapor chambers are too, uh, unstable," he says, his eyes drawn to the rhythmic movement under Fenris's leggings. "They, um, have an unfortunate tendency of melting entirely."

"Even Dwarven made?" Danarius asks casually as a moan escapes Fenris.

"Dwarven made!" Flavius's eyes flash. "Let me tell you what I think about Dwarven made!"

Danarius smirks as Flavius launches into his tirade. It distracts the others, but not by much, as Fenris is gasping openly now. Danarius's fingers move firm and quick, like they do when he intends to bring Fenris off. The stab of humiliation at the thought of coming in front of this greedy audience does nothing to pull him away from the edge.

He's trembling when Danarius's fingers stop. He cups his hand over Fenris's cunt. "Not yet, little wolf," he murmurs into Fenris's ear.

Fenris nearly cries out in protest. His cunt aches with want for Danarius's cock, his lips, his fingers, anything-- but he remembers his composure, his duty, and restrains himself. Barely. It wouldn't be long now, anyway; Danarius's hardening cock presses against Fenris's hip. His master didn't have a lot of patience for waiting once his own loins started aching. 

But a terrible thought takes Fenris as Danarius idly strokes Fenris's slit with his middle finger, then slides it lower to tease the stretch of skin between his slit and his asshole. He wouldn't have to pull his leggings down far enough to uncover his crotch just to bare his ass. His cunt had drooled more than enough wetness to slick his asshole, and he'd taken Danarius's cock there often enough to need very little preparation.

Would Danarius make Fenris ride his cock in front of his guests? The thought makes him ache even worse, even as it fills him with sick dread. Would he risk them seeing more of Fenris than he wanted them to know, just to make them sit and seethe with jealousy as they watch Fenris rut and moan and come?

Fenris doesn't ever want them to see him reduced to that, even though he'll do it without hesitation if Danarius commands it, and he'll enjoy every second of it despite himself.

"Master, please," he whispers, desperation filling his voice.

Danarius makes a satisfied sound and gives Fenris's cunt a gentle squeeze before he slips his hands free of Fenris's leggings. He stretches and mimes an exaggerated yawn as Fenris hastily fastens up his leggings. "Well, my friends, I think I've been bored by you all enough for tonight." He laughs along with the strained laughter of his guests. 

Fenris stands on shaky legs and moves to give Danarius room. Danarius pulls a bellcord to summon his steward before standing smoothly, not even trying to hide the obvious tent his cock makes of his trousers and tunic. "Right now I have a far more pressing matter to attend to," he says, slipping his arm possessively around Fenris.

Titters follow them as Danarius leads Fenris away. They only pause for Danarius to give a few words to his steward to see after the guests, and then Danarius shuts himself and Fenris in his bedchamber.

Danarius lights the candles with a flick of his magic before turning to Fenris. "Take those off," he says, gesturing to Fenris's leggings, "and undress me."

Fenris tears off his leggings and sets to work on Danarius's tunic. This he's more careful with even though he's aching to just rip off the buttons and yank it over Danarius's head. Danarius smirks at his eagerness, a smirk that broadens as Fenris sinks to his knees. He strokes Fenris's hair as Fenris removes his soft, embroidered house slippers, then presses Fenris's head close.

His cock still tents his trousers. Fenris nuzzles it, moaning softly, then more loudly as Danarius fondles his ears. He fumbles for the trouser fastenings and frees Danarius's cock.

The man doesn't bother with smallclothes at home, for the same reason he doesn't allow Fenris to wear any, and it's times like this that Fenris is glad of it. He can't resist brushing his lips against the head of Danarius's cock before he pulls his trousers the rest of the way off.

Danarius takes a sharp breath, then chuckles. "Hungry, little wolf?"

Fenris answers him by enveloping Danarius's cock in his mouth. Danarius breathes a sound that's as much startled as it is pleased and cups the back of Fenris's head. He strokes Fenris's head, encouraging Fenris to take his cock deeper with each movement, until Fenris's nose is pressed up against the gray curls at the base.

As Danarius thrusts into him Fenris groans, eager but frustrated, his cunt still aching to be filled. Danarius thrusts once more, twice, before pulling Fenris off of him with a sigh. "I think more than your mouth is hungry," he says, smoldering down at Fenris. "But tell me," he continues, "why in the world were you so nervous before we left the parlor?"

"I--" Fenris's cheeks heat and he looks away. Danarius takes his chin and makes Fenris look at him. "I thought-- I thought you'd have me ride you. In front of your guests."

Danarius licks his lips and grins. "Oh, you like the thought of that?" He laughs as Fenris looks away, ashamed. "No worries, my Fenris, that's more of myself - and of you - than I want them to see." He runs his fingers through Fenris's hair. "Even as entertaining as it is to think of them watching - or helping--" Fenris's eyes widen, and so does Danarius's grin. "I can't bear the thought of sharing you."

Something almost like pleasure curls up in Fenris's belly at that. He flickers a smile at Danarius, whose grin softens. He traces a finger along Fenris's ear. "Now, let me feed your hunger."

Fenris rises to his feet at Danarius's gesture. He looks up from under his eyelashes at Danarius and, with a growl, tackles his master to the bed.

It's amazing, some far part of him thinks as he pins Danarius and grinds against his cock, how much physically stronger he is than the mage even though he's smaller and slighter. Danarius isn't play-acting as he struggles against Fenris's hands. He gasps and twists under Fenris as Fenris ruts against him, to no avail. Fenris growls again, shifting one hand to Danarius's throat and squeezing.

"Ghk!" Danarius's hips jerk. "F-fenris--" He cuts off as Fenris squeezes again and his eyelids flutter.

Fenris reaches under himself with his free hand to take a hold of Danarius's stiff cock. It twitches in his hand as he pushes it against his slit. Danarius stares at him pleadingly, his hands trembling on the bed with the want to touch and hold, as if Fenris would get up and leave if he didn't. As if Danarius would ever let him.

The ache in Fenris's cunt is too much for him to tease for more than a few seconds. He bares his teeth and gives Danarius's throat a warning squeeze before he sinks down on his cock. 

A long groan escapes Fenris as Danarius's cock fills him. This is what he's needed for days, now. His grip on Danarius's throat slackens as the mage flexes his hips up and oh Maker, he was more desperate for his master than he'd thought. Danarius's cock thrusting into him is more than his self control can bear; with a wild cry he starts arching his hips frantically, riding Danarius like his life depends on it.

Danarius gasps out a cry of his own. "Devour me, little wolf--!" His hands grip Fenris's thighs and he thrusts his hips upward just as frantically as Fenris is riding him.

The ache in Fenris's cunt grows unbearable, and all at once he's desperate to come. He shoves a hand down to his clit, but a jolt of electricity through his markings makes him snatch it away. He growls, but Danarius only smirks cruelly at him and squeezes Fenris's thighs more tightly.

Fenris bares his teeth as he wraps both hands around Danarius's neck. He gives it a squeeze while clenching around Danarius's cock. Danarius gasps and his hips stutter, the smirk transforming into naked want. Fenris bears down on Danarius's cock and gives him a challenging stare.

Danarius breathes a laugh and brushes Fenris's clit with a thumb. Fenris jerks and groans and squeezes Danarius's throat. Danarius obliges him in return, thumb stroking fast and frantic. Fenris's eyes widen, _there, there, that's it!_ He tightens his hands just enough to make Danarius wheeze before he throws his head back and howls as pleasure wracks him.

As his shudders ebb, Fenris tightens his grip and presses his thumbs into Danarius's windpipe. Danarius bucks beneath him, a ghost of a sound escaping his throat. Fenris squeezes more and clenches around Danarius's cock. Danarius's eyes roll back in his head as his back arches hard and Fenris thinks of how easy it would be to forget himself and tighten his hands further and keep squeezing long after Danarius's cock stops spurting, until the life flickers out of him entirely--

Danarius's hands go slack on Fenris's thighs and a flicker of energy races through Fenris's markings, just enough to snap him to attention. Fenris relaxes his hands and trails his fingers down Danarius's chest as he watches him gasp for breath. 

Danarius coughs a little, then gives Fenris a lazy smile. "You've pleased me well, pet," he murmurs, stroking Fenris's thighs. "You’re such an obedient little wolf.”

Fenris’s throat clenches. He drops his gaze to the purpling marks around Danarius's neck. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’ve pleased me so well that I want you to stay here with me tonight." He chuckles as Fenris looks up with wide eyes. "Or are you already sated after my week of neglect?"

Heat flares up in Fenris's cunt despite himself. "No, Master," he breathes.

"Good, because neither am I." Danarius rolls Fenris over and climbs atop him. "I'll never get enough of you, my Fenris," he says and kisses him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious as to the reasoning behind why I wrote this fic, I posted about it [here](http://mercurialmalcontent.tumblr.com/post/145777372970/im-about-idk-one-half-to-two-thirds-of-the-way).


End file.
